Watchmen Ficlets
by Lightshade
Summary: Cause all the cool kids were doing it! Seriously, just some Watchmen drabble I threw together. First time ever uploading anything, so be kind when you review.


**Author's notes: Well, I finally got off my lazy butt and actually decided to put something up. Shocking, no? Well, cause all the cool kids were doing it, I decided to try my hands at this Ficlets challenge, first done by Supaslim. These little bits are about all that my little attention span could probably stand. This is my first time posting absolutely anything, so please be kind while reviewing, and sorry if you can't some aren't very clear. Oh and the Buffy theme one is extremely short because, if you have ever tried, you'll see how hard it is to write anything to a song that lasts less than a minute. And in case you have no idea what a Ficlet is:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

King of Pain-The Police

He looks over the edge of the building, down into the alleyway below as the rain and wind grew in intensity. A city rotting from the inside out, whores and politicians the maggots that fed on the decay. Hearing the sound of terrified screaming, he scaled the fire escape, hoping to reach the sound in time. A large heavy set man stood over a prone body. A pimp and his rent boy. Rorschach dispatched the pimp with efficiency, ripping the filth's eyeballs out of his head. There was nothing left to do for the boy. Some days he wondered if he could make a difference. There would always be pain in the city. That's what he lorded over.

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs- Fall Out Boy

As she threw her things into the suitcase, Laurie was surprised at the way she felt. She had expected to feel anger, shock, guilt, at what she had just done. But all she currently felt was relief. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She hadn't really felt like John's girlfriend in a long time. A counselor, a way to stay connected. But a romantic partner? No. There was nothing left. Not a hole, just a void which was already closing. As she walked out of the facility, she breathed in, tasting the air for the first time in what felt like years.

1000 Miles- Originally by Vanessa Carlton, Cover by ???

As she hailed a taxi, she wondered what John was thinking. She wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't even noticed she was gone. Probably just getting ready for his interview. How wrong she was.

As he got dressed without even thinking about it, John felt...odd. Interesting, for the most powerful being on the planet to feel perturbed by anything. All he could remember were her last words to him. "I don't want that responsibility anymore." That's all he was to her? A responsibility? He would have turned dirt into diamonds at her request, and he meant that little to her. It had been a long time since he had cried. Almost thirty years, in fact. He did not miss the feeling much. But on this occasion, he very much wished he could.

Hellfire- The Hunchback of Notre Dame

He had longed for her for a long time. After all, her picture was everywhere. "Silk Spectre, darling of America." And what was he? Just some dockrat who had taken to beating the crap out of who ever crossed his path. But now moment had arisen. She was alone, and vulnerable. It wasn't his fault she had decided to change right there. As he hit her again and again, he felt something snap in his mind. He would dominate her, make her respect him. If only that faggot Hooded Justice hadn't interrupted. She would've been his. Only his. Last laugh on her.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer Theme- Neft Herder

As he attacked, Rorschach felt his blood rush. The excitement of being a hero, being a somebody, instead of a helpless nobody, all rose up inside him. Now they were the ones afraid.

Blurry- Puddle of Mudd

His mother had always told she did what she did because she had to. That the world wasn't black and white, like in the books he was always reading. That there were shades of grey. He knew now that was bullshit. The world was divided up into two categories: the bad and the good. Uncompromising, never mixing, just like his face. He was on the side of good. He would ride this city of its corruption, one disgusting filthy wretch at a time. Nite Owl was too squeamish. He didn't understand why he was so brutal to the criminals they often fought together. He never would. Dan's mind made the same as the others. But when Rorschach's mind was forming, something had gone wrong. Somewhere, something had gone wrong. But it didn't matter. He would punish those who needed as long as he could. Never compromise. Never. Black and white, like someone colorblind.

Who I Am- Smile Empty Soul

They had all quit. But not him. He never could. The cleansing of this city was something that always driving, pushing him ever onward. Kovacs was dead, killed as surely as that little girl. All that was left was Rorschach. He turned to face his opponents. A gun appeared from nowhere. He turned and dove behind a chair for cover. As the bullets riddled his makeshift cover, he pondered his own demise. It would come soon one these days, of that he was sure of. Gunned down, stabbed in an alleyway, it was approaching he knew.

Born In The U.S.A. - Bruce Springsteen

Uncle Sam had asked, and he had heeded the call. Killing a bunch of yellow-skins couldn't be much different from stopping a bunch of costumed fucks, he reasoned. Besides, where else could you use a flamethrower without the government chucking you in the funny farm? He certainly earned his name, The Comedian that day. Laughing his head off as he watched the yellow boys running around screaming until a stray bullet put them each out of their misery. And that little Vietnam bitch, what's her name? Well, she should have known better. Now he had a scar, probably for the rest of his life. And she had gotten hers that was certain enough. Little did he know what her sisters had done. She was dead, but her child had been saved. A boy, who would raised on the story of how his father had cold-bloodedly shot his mother down. And he would go looking.

Space Age Love Song- A Flock of Seagulls

Sally stared at him from across the room. He was dangerous; she knew that better than anyone. Yet she had never forgotten that day, horrible as it was. Feeling his body that close to hers, her coarseness of his hands, and the smell of cigars constantly around him. The look in his eye. She wondered if the same look was in her own. As she watched him playing cards and drinking a beer, a strange, unthinkable idea entered her head. No, she couldn't. It was against her better judgment. But as she gulped down the drink in her hands, she wondered how many it would take before her better judgment could be won over. She smiled at the thought.

Shiro- Wolf's Rain Original Soundtrack 1

For once, the city all had its collective eyes tuned into the same thing. The blue glow emanating from its center was both powerful and yet terrifying in its beauty. For, yes, there was beauty in destruction. Just as there was life in death, there was a certain poetry, a certain elegance to the way that the glow annihilated most of New York City in an instant, leaving only a crater left behind to mark it.


End file.
